Mi alma gemela
by black.cullen.swan
Summary: Edward va a un club de striptis, allí se enamorará de Isa, una misteriosa bailarina que oculta su rostro. Edward se enamorará de ella y la tendra más cerca de lo que cree, se enterará que es ella cuando se enamoré de Bella, su compañera de universidad.
1. Isa

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**_

_**Summary: **__Edward es convencidó por su hermano Emmett para ir con Jasper a un club de striptis. Ayí se enamorará perdidamente de Bella. Bella es la bailarina del club, que no muestra su rostro. Cuando empiecen las clases de la universidad Edward ira descubriendo poco a poco todos los secretos de Bella y la ayudará en todo lo que pueda y en más._

* * *

_**Edward POV.**_

-¡Emmett, no pienso ir al club de striptis! –Le dije a mi hermano ya cansado, llevabamos más de una hora discutiendo sobre lo mismo y yo no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Me da igual lo que digas, vas a ir. –Dijo mi hermano con total seguridad.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Le pregunté ya cansado de llevar tanto tiempo hablando del mismo tema.

-Por que si no vas el dia 14 de Septiembre empiezas tu último año de universidad, un año que te marcará para siempre y yo puedo hacer que sea tu infierno. Recuerda que yo ya he pasado por eso antes. –Dijo mientras me enseñaba una foto mia sentado en el retrete desnudo con toda mi manusculidad a la vista, no era muy grande, ya que tenía dos años más o menos.

-Vale, voy… -Dije levantandome del sofá para subir a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, no iba a ir en un chandal pordiosero.

Me metí en la ducha, supongo que para hacer más tiempo y que estuviesemos en el club menos tiempo. Me puse lo primero que vi en el armario y bajé las escaleras muy lento.

-Bien, vamonos. –Dijo mi hermano ignorando mi lentitud y abriendo la puerta de casa para ordenarme casi a grito pelado.

Fuimos a buscar a Jasper a su casa. Aún no había entendido porque tenía que ir yo al club. Jasper y Emmett iban para darle celos a Rosalie, que era la hermana de Jasper y la chica por la que Emmett llevaba colado desde siempre y Alice, mi hermana pequeña y que Jasper se enamoró de ella desde que la vio por primera vez.

El camino hasta el club se me paso muy rápido y estuve todo el tiempo pensando en mi cosas. Cuando quise darme cuenta Emmett estaba aparcando su Jeep en el primer sitio libre que vió. Los tres bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la puerta del club. Había un hombre musculosa en la puerta, le preguntó a Emmett el hombre y al estar en la lista nos dejo pasar.

El club era grannde, tenía varias barras para pedir la consumición y varios escenarios donde había distintas chicas bailando. En la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones y los baños.

Los tres nos sentamos en un sillones que estaban justo en la primera fila del escenario más grande. Poco después vino una camarera a preguntarnos qué si queriamos algo para beber, a lo que Emmett contestó sin preguntarnos ni a Jasper ni a mí que tres vodkas. Pocos minutos después la camarera nos trajo nuestra bebidas.

Vimos bailar a varias chicas, ninguna me llamo la ateción, eran guapas pero no conseguían captar mi atención aunque varias me guiñaron el ojo varias veces durante su baile o me sonreían. Emmett como siempre no pudo evitar hacer bromas de las suyas que yo ignoraba y Jasper reía o me defendía.

-Señores –empezó a decir un hombre que había salido al escenario a presentar a alguna chica- tengo el gusto de presentaros a la misteriosa Isa. –Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Las luces se apagaron y cuando se volvieron a encender había una chica sentada en una silla. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones muy, pero que muy cortos y una camiseta negra muy sexy. Empezó a sonar una cancion muy sexy que no me molesté en pensar cual era, mis cinco sentidos estaban puesto en la chica que estaba en el escenario. Cuando levanntó la cabeza no pude ver su rostro, llevaba puesto un antifan negro que hacía juego con la camiseta, ahora entendía porque el hombre la había presentado como la misteriosa Isa.

La chica iba moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, no me di cuenta cuando pero se había alejado de la silla y ahora estaba dando vueltas sobre la barra. Era la chica más sexy que había visto nunca y creo que Emmett y Jasper se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Sabes que te has quedado embobado viendo bailar a esa chica? –Preguntó aguantandose una risita.

-Dejame en paz. –Dije poniendo mis cinco sentidos en ver bailar a esa preciosa chica. Poco después terminó de bailar la chica.

-Edward, si te ha gustado ves a la barra y pide un baile privado, no serás el primero ni el último que se lo pida. –Estuve meditando durante unos minutos y al final me pareció una buena idea y me levanté y me fui derecho a la barra.

-Hola –le dije al camarero que estaba en la barra- ¿cuánto cuesta un baile privado de Isa?

-Ella nunca hace bailes privados. –Me contestó una mujer detrás de mí.

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea. –Dije dandome la vuelta para hablar con la mujer.

-Espera aquí, muchacho. Voy a hablar con ella, ahora vengo y te digo si ella quiere o no. –La mujer se fue directa hacía el escenario donde minutos atrás había bailado Isa.

Pasaron unos minutos, unos quince más o menos, hasta que la mujer volvió.

-Chabal, es tu día de suerte, Isa ha aceptado. Son ochenta dolares. Toma está llave, es la de la habitación cuatro. –Dijo entregandome una llave que tenía como llavero un corazón rojo con el número cuatro grabado con pequeños diamantes, lógicamente falsos.

-Gracias. –Le dije dandole los ochenta dolares.

Me fui a la segunda planta, donde estaban las habitaciones. Cuando entre en la mía ella ya estaba en la habitación. Sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada la música empezó a sonar y ella me sentó en la cama y se puso a bailar, este baile fue mucho mejor que el que había realizado anteriormente. ¡Bailaba mirandome a los ojos fijamente! Tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones chocolates.

La canción se terminó e Isa me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Dime como te llamas. –Le dije cogiendola por la muñeca para que no se fuese.

-Isabella. –Dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

-Encantado, Edward.

-Edward, me tengo que ir. Adiós. –Dijo mientras salia por la puerta y me dejaba solo en la habitación.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nueva historia. ¿Qué os parece? Si os gusta lo decis y si no pues también._**

**_Pasaros por mis otras dos historias._**

**_Dejar rewiers dando ideas y todo eso :)_**


	2. Bella

_**Edward POV.**_

Había pasado todo un verano desde la última y primera vez que había visto a la misteriosa Isabella, no podía sacar de mi cabeza esos dos ojos marrones. No había ido otra vez al club por que tenía miedo de que pensase que era el típico hommbre que se enamoraba de una chica sin conocerla y luego la acosaba.

Entré en la primera clase de la mañana y del todo el curso. Aún no había llegado el profesor y está clase era nueva, por lo que no conocía a nadie. Me senté en la última fila y poco después llego el profesor ; se presentó y nos explico de que forma iba a importir sus clases y el metodo de calificación.

-Bien, sacad una hoja y apuntad… -La puerta se abrió y apareció una preciosa chica. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo, los ojos muy parecidos a los de Isabella y estaba sonrojada.- Pase señorita Swan, veo que nunca cambiaremos. Apuntad los libros de la pizarra. –Dijo el profesor poniendose a escribir en la pizarra y mirando a la chica.

-Lo siento. –Dijo la chica y se fue hasta el final de la clase para sentarse a mi lado, aunque dudo mucho que se diese cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, no me miró en toda la clase.

La chica salió disparada en cuanto la clase se terminó, llegue a la conclusión de que la chica era un poco rara. Recogí mis cosas sin prisa y me dirigí a la siguiente clase. Cuando entré me llevé la sorpresa de que la chica de la clase anterior estaba sentada sola en unas de las mesas del final, me quedé pensando si sentarme con ella o yo solo en otra. Al final opté por sentarme con ella, no tenía ganas de aguntar a alguna desesperada y por lo menos sabía que ella no era una.

-Hola .-Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y pude ver como su cara pasaba del asombro a un rojo muy intenso.

-Hola. –Dijo apartando la vista de mí. Esa voz ya la había escuchado yo antes pero no sabía donde.

-Soy Edward, encantado. –Dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo… -parecia que pensaba que nombre decirme.- yo soy Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿De qué nombre es diminutivo?

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para contestarme entró el profesor en la sala y la cerró y se dedicó a prestar atención a la clase. La miraba de vez en cuando pero ella nunca me miraba a mí, ¿tenía algo en mi contra?

Cuando la clase terminó salió descopetada del aula, no pude evitar la tentación de seguirla.

-Espera, un momento. –Dije mientras la cogía de la muñeca para que se diese la vuelta. –No me has contestado a mi pregunta.

-¿Tan importante es de que nombre viene Bella? –Me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Tienes razón. Pero es que te quiero preguntar otra cosa. ¿Tienes algo en contra mía? –Le pregunte analizando cada gesto de su rostro.

-¡No! ¡Claro, que no! ¿Qué quieres que tenga en tu contra si no te conozco de nada? –Puso más enfasís al decir la palabra nada.

-No sé, eres tan distante, tan fría…

-Hoy no es mi mejor día, lo siento. –Dijo regalandome una sincera y preciosa sonrisa.

-No pasa nada. –Dije dandome la vuelta y dirigiendome a la siguiente clase.

Ese día sólo tenía dos clases más, y se me pasaron relativamente rápidas. A la hora de comer estaba en mi casa, sí, mi casa. Una de las novedades de este verano, ¡me había independizado! Vivía en un apartamento que habían terminado de construir, casi todos eramos personas jovenes.

Sobre las seis de la tarde decidí ir a la papelería más cercana para comprar los libros. Los encontré sin ningún problema y cuando salí vi a Bella hablando con un hombre, este la cogía por el brazo y la miraba con furia y ella intentaba escaparse de su agarre mientras le llamaba de todo. No me lo pensé dos veces y fui para ayudar a Bella.

-Sueltala, ya. –Le dije mientras me ponía en medio de Bella y él y quitaba su mano del brazo de Bella.

-¡Vete! -Dijo el hombre. -¡Esto no va contigo!

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas! –Le dije elvando mucho mi voz y haciendo que la gente se parase a ver la escena, el hombre se dio cuenta.

-Bella, esto no se va a quedar así. –Y note como Bella se agarraba a mi camiseta como si de ello le dependiese la vida, mientras el hombre se iba.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté a Bella sujetando su cara para que me mirase a los ojos.

-Sí, gracias. –Dijo mientras intentaba irse.

-Creo que me tienes que dar una explicación. –Le dije mientras la cogía por la cintura para que no se moviese. -¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa esto?

-Edward, te juro que te lo voy a explicar todo, pero hoy no. Entiendeme. No me apetece hablar de esto ahora mismo. –Dijo mirandome a los ojos y haciendo que me perdiese en esos dos grandes ojos marrones.

-De acuerdo. –Dije sabiendo que si no me lo queria contar ahora mismo no la podia obligar. –Te acompaño a tu casa.

Ella vivía a unos cinco minutos de mi casa, por el camino estuvimos en silencio menos cuando alguno de los dos hacía algún comentario sin importancia. Cuando llegamos a su portal me dio la gracias otra vez y se metió dentro.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me dí cuenta de que me había dejado el móvil en mi casa, tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas y todas de Alice. La llamé sin pensarmelo dos veces, seguro que sí tardaba un segundo más me iba a matar o a hacerme ir de compras.

-¿Por qué antes no me has cojido el teléfono? –Me preguntó mi hermana sin un "hola".

-Me había olvidado el móvil en casa. ¿Qué querias?

-Mañana hemos quedado todos para ir a comer.- Todos eran Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y yo. - ¿A qué hora sales de clase?

-A las dos. –Le dije con un suspiro, no tenía ninguna ganas de ir, pero contra Alice no se podía hacer nada.

**_

* * *

_**

**_¡Hola! Este capítulo no me gusta mucho :S pero es la única manera que he visto para que el proximo capítulo sea muy interesante, se descubrirá parte del pasado de Bella y quién es el hombre._**

**_Gracias por las rewiers :D dejarlas si podeis :)_**

**_Pasaros por mis otras historias :)_**

**_Creo que el próximo capítulo no lo subiré hasta el viernes o el sabado, aún no lo se :S_**

**_Se me olvido ponerlo en la actualización de TE SIGO QUERIENDO pero también la estoy subiendo en otra página, es por si lo veís no penseis que es un palgio o algo de eso._**

**_Os quiero L)_**


	3. Vieja amiga

_**EPOV.**_

El día siguiente fue muy normal : Bella llegó tarde a la primera hora, como el día anterior, pero esta vez cuando se sentó a mi lado me miró y me sonrió, la siguiente hora no la teníamos juntos por lo que la acompañe a su clase y después yo me fui a la mia y cuando salí me estaba esperando apoyada en la pared mientras miraba alguna cosas de sus apuntes; se puede decir que la mañana pasó así, pude conocer mejor a Bella, me dí cuenta de que era una chica muy sensible, estaba soltera y vivía sola, me contó que cuando era pequeña sus padres se separaron y ella se fue a vivir con su madre a Phoenix, pero que hacía unos cuantos años se había vuelto a casar. Me pareció una chica muy interesante, pero había partes de su vida que las omitía, tampoco la quise presionar en contarme cosas que no me quería contar.

La mañana a su lado se me pasó rápidismo, la última hora no la saltamos y nos fuimos a sentarnos al cesped, había muchos más chicos que habían tenido la misma idea que nosotros, hacía muy buen tiempo.

-Bella, en serio, tu vida es pátetica. –Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas de la risa. –Recuerdame que no me acerqué a ti siempre que lleves algo de cristal o que pueda resultar peligroso.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso. –Dijo mientras me miraba mal.

-Es broma, tonta. –Dije mientras le revolvia el pelo y veía como se acercaba Alice. –Yo me voy ya, he quedado para comer con unos amigos y mis hermanos, ¿vienes?

-Ems, no , gracias. –Dijo mientras me sonreía y se levantaba. –He quedado con un viejo amigo de la infancia. Adiós. –Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Adiós. –Me levanté y me fui caminando hacía Alice que tenía la cara muy blanca, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunté cuando me miro a los ojos.

-¿¡Cómo qué que pasa!? ¡Estabas hablando con Isabella Marie Swan! -¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Isabella!? ¿Sería la misma Isabella que la del club?

-¿Isabella? ¿Bella Swan?

-¡Sí, ella! ¿De que la conoces?

-De aquí, de la universidad. ¿Y tú?

-¿¡No te acuerdas de ella!? –Cada vez esta enana me estaba liando más y más, ¿me tenía que acordar de ella? –Bella era mi mejor amiga, pero cuando tenía unos cuatro o cinco años se fue de Forks porque sus padres se separaron, no sé a donde se fue y nunca más la volví a ver. –Eso tenía sentido, coincidia con la historia que Bella me había contado antes.

-No me acuerdo de ella. –Era verdad, no me sonaba de haber oído hablar de ella o jugar con ella en el colegio.

Todo el camino al restaurante me fue contando un millón de cosas de Bella, y cuando se lo contamos a Emmett, él si se acordaba de ella. Supongo que ahora le tenía que contar todo del club de striptis, puede que no fuesen la misma Isabella, pero esos ojos marrones y la voz si coincidian para que fuesen la misma persona. Sí, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

_**Bella POV.**_

Llegué a casa y me hicé una ensalada para comer, le había mentido a Edward diciendo que habia quedado con un viejo amigo todo por no querer reconocer mis sentimientos. Él era el hombre que había pedido ese baile en el club, desde el primer momento en el que le ví me enamoré de él, y cuando vi que estaba en la misma clase que yo y que no paraba de mirarme casi me da algo. Nadie en la universidad sabía a lo que me dedicaba por las noches, era una por las razones por la que hacía mis números con una mascara. Si algún día Edward descubriese a lo que me dedico se me caería la cara de la vergüenza, tuve que dedicarme a esto después de que Renee muriese en un accidente de tráfico con Phil y Charlie se había jubilado por un disparo y casi no ganaba dinero ni para mantenserse a él mismo y mi carrera no era de la más baratas.

De repente mi móvil empezó a sonar y lo cogí sin mirar.

-¿Diga?

-¡Bella! Soy Jacob. -¡Genial! Justo necesitaba hablar con él. Jacob era de los pocos que lo sabía y siempre que tenía algún problema me ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

-¡Jacob! Necesito hablar contigo.

-Cuenta, Bells. –Pude notar como sonreía al otro lado de la línea. Cuando termine de contarle mi problema pude notar como pensaba mucho su respuesta para dar las palabras adecuadas.

-Creo que si tu no le quieres contar nada no se lo cuentes, pero si algún día te pregunta dile la verdad, o aunque no te pregunte, si algún día sois algo más que amigos se lo dices, ¿vale?

-Gracias, Jake. Te quiero. –Dije mientras colgabamos. Hablar con Jake siempre me ayudaba mucho.

Me fui al salón para ver un poco la televisión y desconectar de todo un poco. Solo esperaba que no se le ocurriese a Mike volver hoy.

_**Edward POV**_

La comida se terminó demasiado tarde para mi gusto, pero en cuanto tuve tiempo me fui a mi casa, me tumbe en la cama y mi mente estuvo todo el rato con Bella, igual que mi corazón. No creo que ella fuese la misma chica que la del club, seguramente la chica del club usase lentillas. Hay muchas chicas que se llaman Isabella.

Después de una hora cogí mi abrigo y salí a la calle. Necesitaba pensar y relajarme y tomar un poco de aire era lo mejor ahora mismo. Me senté en un banco cercano a la casa de Bella, tenía ganas de verla y hablar con ella, pero no estaba seguro de que ella sintiese lo mismo y muchisimo menos de que me quisiese ver, había quedado con un amigo, igual estaban en su casa tomando algo o simplemente no estaba en ella. Después de pensarlo mucho decidí irme a mi casa, dentro de unas horas la volvería a ver.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os parecio? Sé que es muy corto por eso os voy a dar a elegir:**_

_**a)Subo capítulos largos cada más tiempo. Es decir, que en vez de actualizar tan seguido pues cada dos semanas o así, dependiendo del capítulo.**_

_**b)Cortos más seguidos, vamos como hasta ahora.**_

_**Vosotros decidis ;)**_


	4. La verdad

_**B Pov.**_

Llegué a clase un poco justa de tiempo, pero para mi suerte el profesor entró un par de minutos después de que yo tomase asiento al lado de Edward. Él me miró y me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-Edward, ¿te pasa algo? –Le pregunté preocupada por si se había enterado de algo.

-Nada, tranquila. –Dijo sonriendo, esta vez sí le llegó la alegría a los ojos y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. –Bella, te quiero presentar a unos amigos después de clase son unos amigos míos, de toda la vida y bueno también están mis hermanos.

-Claro, me encantaría conocerles. –Le dije mientras un nudo se formaba en mi estomago por los nervios.

No hablamos más en toda la clase y como el día anterior pasamos toda la mañana prácticamente juntos, parecía que esto se iba a convertir en una rutina pero no me importaba en absoluto. Cada minuto estaba más a gusto con él pero una parte de mí me decía que me alejase con de él que no podía salir conmigo, yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie y mucho menos para Edward…

El día anterior yo le había contado mi vida y hoy él me contó parte de la suya, pero omitió partes como el día de su nacimiento, donde vivió de pequeño y cosas así. Me quedé con las ganas de preguntarle que hacía aquí, en Los Ángeles. Cuando quise darme cuenta dijo la frase que más miedo me daba escuchar ahora mismo: "Es la hora, vamos a presentarte a mis amigos y a mis hermanos."

Me llevó a un restaurante muy moderno en una de las calles más de moda, claramente el restaurante era muy caro. Entramos y Edward me dirigió a una mesa donde estaba sentada una chica con el pelo moreno y corto, su cara me resultaba conocida pero no sabía quien era, había otro chico rubio muy guapo con los ojos azules y mirando a su lado pude ver a una chica rubia con los ojos azules también, claramente eran hermanos. También había un chico musculoso, con el pelo moreno y rizado, su cara también me resultaba familiar…

-Bella, estos son mis hermanos. –Dijo señalando a la chica y al chico que eran morenos.

-¡Bella! –Dijo la chica levantándose y dándome un abrazo. –Soy Alice, Alice Cullen. –Dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Encantada, Alice. –Dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-¿No sabes quién soy? –Su sonrisa desapreció. Me quedé mirándola fijamente y después de un tiempo un leve recuerdo de mi infancia.

-¿¡Alice!? ¡No me lo puedo creer! –Dije mientras la abrazaba y unas lágrimas de alegría salían de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué fue de ti? –Me preguntó secándose ella también unas lágrimas.

-Cuando mis padres se separaron nos fuimos mi madre y yo de Forks, vivimos en Phoenix, mi madre se casó otra vez y hace un par de años ella y su marido murieron y Charlie está jubilado. –Dije centrándome en la vida de mis padres y no en la mía.

-Lo siento. –Dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar.

-No pasa nada. –Dije mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y me sentaba en medio de Edward y Alice.

Alice me contó como cuando me vio con Edward el día anterior me había reconocido y había insistido, casi obligado, a Edward que me trajese a este restaurante para poder recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-Bella, ¿cómo te pagas la universidad? Tu carrera no es de las más baratas. –Preguntó Jasper.

-Trabajo…en un bar…por las noches. –Tampoco les mentí tanto, trabaja en un bar por las noches, aunque no de los que ellos pensaban.

-¿Cuál es? Vamos a ir un día todos a verte. –Dijo Alice tan emocionada como siempre.

-Alice, no. –Dijo Edward salvándome. –Es su trabajo, no podemos ir y entretenerla…-Dijo Edward bastante irritado, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Sabía a lo que me dedicaba realmente?

Terminamos de comer y después Edward me acompaño a mi casa.

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa? –Le pregunté mientras llegábamos a mi portal.

-Nada. –Dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

-Ya…eso no se lo cree nadie.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo mirándome a los ojos muy serio.

-Sí. –Algo me decía que el asunto era algo relacionado con mi trabajo.

-¿Tú eres la misteriosa Isa, verdad? –No, mi sexto sentido no falla.

-Sí. –Dije mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba a que me llamase de todo y no me hablase en mi vida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Es una cosa que no es fácil de decir, aparte tenía miedo de que no me volvieses a hablar. –Dije mientras abría los ojos y veía que me estaba mirando fijamente y estaba un par de pasos más cerca.

-Tonta. –Dijo mientras soltaba una risita y se acercaba un poco más. -¿¡Cómo quieres que no te hable!? Este será nuestro secreto, supongo que si llevas una máscara en tus actuaciones es porque no quieres que nadie sepa quién eres.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Oye, ¿no te parece raro? Es decir que tenemos la misma edad y no nos acordábamos el uno del otro… -Dije en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Lo sé, es un poco patético, pero aquí estamos. –Dijo Edward pasándose una mano por el pelo y haciendo que viese el reloj así darme cuenta de la hora que era.

-Edward lo siento. Me tengo que ir ya. Adiós. –Dije mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y me metía en el portal para luego irme a mi trabajo.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Estaba aburrido en mi casa, mientras Bella bailaba para una panda de tíos enfermos obsesionados con el sexo, ella se merecía algo mejor...

Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero de lo poco que la conocía si se lo decía ya mismo seguramente pensase que estaba loco o que le estaba tomando el pelo y con Bella no podía meter la pata, ella no era como las demás chicas, ella era especial, sabía que ella era la adecuada.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Siento el retraso, ya lo puse en otra historia (Te sigo queriendo), esta semana tenía mucho lio con el colegio y bueno ha merecido la pena, ha sido una semana genial *-***_

_**Bueno no os aburro con mi vida. ¿Qué os pareció? Rewiers y todo eso **_

_**Gracias por las rewiers, favoritos y alertas (L)**_

_**Creo que actualizare el domingo pero si no puedo será el lunes.**_


	5. Novios

_**EdPOV.**_

Llugué a clase un poco justo de tiempo, pero para mi suerte el profesor aún no había entrado y Bella, y mira que era raro, estaba sentada en la mesa del final, como todos los días, mirando unos apuntes.

-Hola, Bells. –Dije sentandome a su lado. -¿Tú llegando pronto? –Pregunté un poco divertido.

-Ya ves, pero no te acuntumbres. –Dijo siguiendome la broma. –Entre que hoy es viernes y algo me dice que hoy va a ser mi día, no podía dormir, me he despertado muy pronto.

-¿Ayer trabajastes?

-Sí. –Dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia en su cara que no entedía muy bien. – Trabajé allí por última vez, ¡he conseguido un trabajo en una tienda de libros! –Dijo más feliz que antes, y la verdad es que ahora la entendía.

-¡Me alegro un montón! –Dije abrazandola y disfrutando de ese abrazo lo máximo que pude. -¿Y dónde está la tienda?

-Bueno, se venden discos,libros, videoujuegos, ordenadores…Pero yo, por supuesto, trabajo en la zona de los lilbros y está en la Segunda Avenida.

-Me pasaré algún día a verte, espero que me aconsejess algún buen libro. –Dije con una sonrisa que hizo que Bella se pusiese roja. Bella iba a abrir la boca para contestarme cuando entró el profesor y hizo que Bella se callase durante toda una hora.

La mañana pasó normal, como todas las mañanas durante este curso, los dos nos esperabamos en las clases que no teníamos en común. Después de las clases nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante cercano a la universidad, ibamos a comer allí todos los viernes desde hace unas cuantas semanas, era un restaurante bastante romantico y bonito, al principio los dos estabamos incomodos en él pero poco a poco nos fuimos aconstummbrando al lugar.

-¿Y qué tal con las chicas? –Habló Bella cambiando de tema completamente.

-Ahí vamos. –Bella hizó una mueca rara. -¿Estás celosa?

-¿¡Yo!? ¡No! –Dijo Bella mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta su plato y comía.

-¿Y tu con los chicos?

-Bueno…la verdad, es que nunca he tenido mucha suerte con el tema novios… -Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido en tu vida?

-Teníendo en cuenta que tengo veintidos años supongo que pocos, sólo dos. Uno de ellos es el del otro día, cuando me vistes con el chico y me salvastes de él, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Realmente me importaba, no sé porque pero era así.

-Mikael, llevaba con él desde los dieciocho años, no se tomó bien nuestra ruptura. Pero bueno, prefiero cambiar de tema. –Dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano. El resto de la comida lo pasamos hablando de Alice y de Forks, temas secundarios que creo que a ninguno de los dos nos importaban mucho.

Cuando terminamos de comer dimos un pequeño paseo por un parque cercano. Ya empezaba a hacer frio por lo que no estuvimos mucho tiempo dando el paseo.

-Edward…-Dijo Bella parandose de pronto y mirandome fijamente a los ojos.-…yo no sé muy bien como empezar… -Dijo meintras comenzaba a llover.

-Ven. –Dije cogiendola de la mano y llevandola a un soportal cercano.

-Yo…yo…mira Edward, eres muy importante para mí y no sé como decirte esto…-Dijo andando y saliendose fuera del soportal, aunque estoy segura de que no se dio cuenta de ello, yo salí detrás de ella.

-Tú tambien eres muy importante para mí. –Dije poniendo mis manos en sus caderas y mirandola fijamente a los ojos quedandome embobado mirando esos dos grandes ojos marrones.

-No creo que de la misma forma… -Dijo con un suspiro y apartando la vista.

-Yo sí creo que es de la misma forma. –Dije levantandola la vista y acercando mi cara a la suya para finalmente besarla dulcemente. -¿Es de la misma forma? –Le pregunté una vez que nuestro beso, por desgracia terminó.

-Sí, es de la misma forma. –Dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Tonta, te preocpas por cosas de las que no tienes que preocuparte. –Dije volviendo a besarla, haciendo que esta vez fuese más largo y dulce. Justo cuando terminamos de besarnos me dí cuenta de que estabamos en mitad de la lluvia y completamente empapados. –Ven, vamos a casa, no quiero que te enfermes. –Dije cogiendola de la mano y yendo a su casa lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando llegamos a su casa Bella se puso a buscar las llaves de su casa en el bolso, pero pasaban los minutos y seguía buscandolas.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿No las encuentras?

-No…-Dijo sin dejar de buscarlas. –Creo que las he perdido.

-Bueno, mañana llamaremos a un cerrajero. Esta noche dormirás en mi casa. –Dije sin pedirla su opinión y llevandola directamente a la mía.

Cuando llegamos, Bella estaba claramente cohibida, así que decidí enseñarle la casa, no era muy grande por lo que tardé muy poco en hacerlo y cuando terminamos nos pusimos a ver la televisión. Estaban echando una película de vampiros, no era de miedo, sino romantica, los directores ya no sabían que inventar para que una película tuviese espectadores, Bella estaba tumbada con la cabeza en mi regazo, mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo, y la verdad, estabba más pendiente de ella que de la película. Cuando la película se terminó nos fuímos a la cocina para preparar la cena entre los dos, era mucho más divertido cocinar con Bella que uno sólo, bueno, la verdad, es que era más divertido estar con ella que con cualquier otra persona del mundo.

Cenamos tranquilamente, y después Bella se empeñó en limpiar ella todo, sólo me dejó ayudarla a secar los platos. Nos fuimos a ver la televisión otra vez, pero no había nada interesante, por lo que nos fuimos a dormir.

-Bella, ponte esta camiseta mía. –Le dije dandole la parte de arriba de mi pijama favorito.

-Eh, gracias. ¿Tú dónde vas a dormir? –Preguntó mientras observaba como yo cogía otro pijama para mí.

-Yo en el sofá, en el salón; tú aquí.

-No, yo en el sofá y tú aquí

-No, Bella la decisión ya esta tomada.

-No, no lo está. Sí tu duermes en el sofá yo dormiré en el suelo.

-Bella, no seas cabezota.

-¡No soy cabezota! –Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. –Duerme en la cama conmigo y habrá paz.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Oh, vamos, Edward, no va a pasar nada, somos personas mayorcitas ya como para no poder dormir juntos sin que no pase nada.

-Como quieras…-Dije sabiendo que aunque la dijese que no, no consiguiria nada, aparte yo también quería dormir con ella.

Bella se fue al baño para ponerse su pijama y yo me lo puse en la habitación y en cuanto terminé me tumbé en la cama esperando a que volviese Bella, después de unos minutos salió del baño y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; estaba preciosa, mi camiseta le quedaba muy grande, y se le veía un hombro, le quedaba a la mitad de su muslo y le hacía muy pero que muy sexy.

Sin decir nada se metió en la cama y con un "_buenas noches"_ y dandome la espalda. Apagué la luz y me dormí mirando hacía ella con un brazo mío alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os parecio? ¡Ya son novios! Y Mikael es el ex de Bella ¬¬ lo odio! No puedo con ese, ni en la película ni en los libros de verdad u.u por eso es su ex jajaja :D Bueno aún quedan más secretos de Bella, algunos estoy segura de que no os lo vais a esperar y otros sí.**_

_**Siento el retraso, pero es que estoy muy agobiada con el tema colegio, examenes, deberes, ejercicios…supongo que todos sabeís de lo que hablo…**_

_**Espero vuestras rewiers ;)**_


	6. Te quiero

_**EdwPOV**_

-Mikael,¡no! ¡Para! –Empezó a gritar Bella en sueños haciendo que despertase. - ¡Por favor, no! -Empezó a gritar nuevamente mientras lloraba.

-Bella, Bella, mi vida. –Empecé a despertarla suavemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó medio dormida.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, con Mikael. –Intenté que mi voz sonase normal, cosa que creo que no funciono mucho.

-Oh, ¿y qué decía? –Me preguntó poniendose comoda en la cama.

-Pues algo así como: _Mikel, ¡no!, ¡para! ¡Por favor, no!_. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

-Eh…No me acuerdo. –Dijo volviendose a tumbar. –Vamos a dormirnos otra vez. –Dijo mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado.

Sabía que Bella me estaba mintiendo, pero quería que ella me contase las cosas cuando quisiese, no porque yo la obligase a contarmelo, ¿en eso se centran las relaciones, no? La confianza y la sinceridad son los pilares de una relación, y estoy más que seguro de que la relación que teníamos Bella y yo tenía muy pero que muy buenos pilares.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Después de mi pesadilla, intenté volver a dormirme pero no podía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de sueños y justo hoy tenía que volver a tenerlos… Sé que lo que me pasó no se supera facilmente, es más, sé que no lo voy a superar en toda mi vida, será como una espinita clavada en mi corazón, y aunque los demás no lo vean yo siempre sabré que está ahí y no me dejara ser completamente feliz, por mucho que intente pasar págna hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar simplemente por seguir como si nada pasase.

A las seis de la mañana volví a caer en loz brazos de morfeo.

_-¡Bella! –Gritó una voz masculina que me sonaba pero no caía quien era. -¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? –Yo quería contestar pero la voz no me salía._

_-¡Bella! ¡Mi vida! –Empezó a gritar otra voz masculina mucho más cariñosa que la anterior y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. -¿Dónde estas, cariño?_

_Otra vez intenté hablar pero justo cuando iba a salir el sonido de mi boca la voz de un bebé hizo que me girase. Lo busqué por todas partes y no lo veía, sólo podía escuchar su llanto. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, quería cuidar a ese niño, quería que supiese que yo siempre estaría para cuidarle, pero no podía encontrarle. Anduve un par de pasos pero me caí con una roca._

_-Bella, Bella. –Emoezó a decir una preciosa voz aterciopelada mientras me sacudia ligeramente el hombro._

-Bella, Bella. –Decía Edward mientras me secudía el hombro.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra pesadilla? –Pregunté mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarle y nuestras caras se quedaban a muy poca distancia.

-Sí, ¿tampoco te acuerdas de esta?

-No mucho, sólo me acuerdo de que había un bebé que lloraba y yo no lo veía… -Dije mientras levantaba mi vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Sólo era un sueño. –Dijo mientras me besaba.

-Te quiero. –Dije sin pensarlo y noté como la mirada de Edward se iluminaba y una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-Yo también te quiero. –Dijo mientras volvía a besarme.

-Edward, ahora vengo, voy un minuto al baño. –Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me metía en el baño sin decirle nada más a Edward y sin esperar su respuesta.

Me arreglé el pelo como pude y me lavé los dientes, no quería tener mal aliento. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Edward estaba mirando desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco de esta, sin camiseta y una sonrisa en la cara.

-No sabes lo guapa que eres. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba con mucha ternura y amor, haciendo que tuviese ganas de más.

-Y tú no sabes lo perfecto que eres. –Dije mientras le volvia a besar. Este beso se fue pronfundizando poco a poco. Primero él me pidió permiso para que su lengua entrase en mi boca y se lo concedí sin pensarmelo dos veces.

Cuando me quedé sin aliento empezó a besar mi cuello para más tarde volver a mis labios. Sus manos recorieron mi tripa por encima de la tela y mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo, atrayendole más a mí. Su mano bajó hasta mi culo, haciendo que gimiese y el soltase un gruñido de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando mis manos acariciaron sus abdominales.

Abrió mis piernas y pude notar su erección, haciendo que soltase otro gemido. Me arrancó su camiseta haciendo que me quedase sólo con un tanga y un sujetador a juego.

-Oh, dios, Bella… -Dijo Edward separandose un paso para mirarme y después volver a atarcar mis labios.

Le quité sus pantalones dejandole en boxers. Sus labios bajaron de mis labios hasta mi escote dejando un camino de besos y cuando mi sujetador le molestó lo quito y empezó a chupar y a acariciar mis pechos haciendo que gimiese y me excitase cada vez más. Cuando se cansó de ellos me quitó el tanga y él sus boxers y se metió en la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua y sentandose en el suelo de esta. Con un gesto me indicó que me sentase encima de él, lo hice sin pensarmelo dos veces. Sus manos me sujetaban por la cintura, hasta que terminamos.

Él salió primero de la ducha y se tapo sus partes con una toalla, cogió otra para mí, me ayudó salir y me tapó con la toalla.

-Nunca pensé que fueses tan buena, princesa. –Dijo abrazandome por detrás y dandome un beso detrás de la oreja. –Sabía que hacer el amor contigo sería fantástico, pero no que sería mágico.

-Ha sido perfecto. –Dije dandome la vuelta y besandole.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero. –Dijo abrazandome más fuerte y besandome.

-Y yo.

-¿Me vas a decir cuál fue tu primer sueño de esta madrugada?

-Eh, esto…-¡Genial! –Sí, claro, pero en el desayuno.

-Anda, vamos a desayunar. –Dijo mientras cogía mi mano y me llevaba a su habitación para que me cambiase de ropa.

Antes de que quisiese darme cuenta estabamos terminando el desayuno y a Edward esperando que le contase mi sueño.

-Edward, yo…no te he contado todo mi pasado…Es muy díficil para mi contar esto…No lo sabe casi nadie, solo dos o tres personas de mi entorno… -Dije sin mirarle en ningún momento.

-Bella, puedes confiar en mí. –Dijo levantando mi mirada.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola!¿Qué os pareció? ¿Cuál creeis que es el gran secreto de Bella? Espero vuestras rewiers ;)**_

**_Ah, casi se me olvida, voy a eliminar mi historia de "TE AMO Y TE ODIO" sii algún día no la veís es por eso._**

_**Gracias.**_


End file.
